


Those Eyes

by Shadowpuff



Series: Kara/Non One-Shots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, puppy dog eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpuff/pseuds/Shadowpuff
Summary: Kara doesn’t like fighting. So instead she talks to people awhile looking her enemies in the eye. No one likes looking her in the eye.Kara had puppy dog eyes and no one is immune.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Those Eyes  
> Fandom: Supergirl  
> Parings: Implied Kara/Non, Implied Astra/Alex  
> Characters: Non, Astra, Indigo, Kara, Alex  
> Background: Kara doesn’t like fighting. So instead she talks to people awhile looking her enemies in the eye. No one likes looking her in the eye.  
> Summary: Kara had puppy dog eyes and no one is immune.  
> Prompt: Puppy Dog Eyes

Kara-El Danvers was evil incarnate.

How else would the current situation prove true?

Non looked up from the form he was filling it to look around him. He was in a hallway at the DEO and he wasn't the only one. The entire hallway was littered with chairs. Two rows on either side, 90% having ex-Fort Rozz criminals in them. Most of the Kryptonians were in the same row as him while the other aliens were a cross from them.

Everyone had the same forms he did. Some would finish and head to the one of the rooms with a DEO agent in them, others would raise their hand, needed help with a question they didn't understand. Most were filling out the endless papers.

Non signed and looked across from him where Indigo was sat down, her own papers in her hands. He looked at him, and winked, kissing the air. He didn't even have a chance to cringe before someone sent a beam of heat vision her way. Indigo moved out of the way. She looked at Astra next to him and stood up, choosing a seat a few chairs down. Non turned to his right where his General and ex-wife was.

"What?" Astra asked calmly, "I still don't like her."

Non was about to reply when Supergirl appears before them. She wasn't in her normal clothes, they having been torn during her last battle. Instead she was wearing a suit similar to the other agents', only with the El crest on it.

"Is everything alright?" she asked kindly. Non was about to lie, but he made the mistake of looking into her eyes.

The eyes that were the cause of the current situation. The eyes that were so honest and open you couldn't lie to them. The eye so full of care and the need to help that you feel bad about attacking her. The eyes that made each and every one of them put down their weapons and do whatever they could not to have her look at them with pain and self-loathing because she can't help them.

"Just old rivals," Non tells her. She smiles and looks up when her sister calls her.  She waves at them, going to the other woman. Non could help but stare at the young woman's behind, getting a good view due to the cape no longer in the way.

"Stop staring at her ass," Astra tells him, kicking his foot.

Non turns back to his forms, "I will when you stop looking at her sister's."

Non frowned when he saw a confusing question raising his hand and one of the humans quickly came to him. He listened to the agent explain the question as he took one more look at Kara. She saw him and smiled.

Yes. She was evil incarnate.

But Non never said that was a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the ex-criminals are filling out forms to get human lives.  
> Non and Astra quickly realized the other others new interest and got a divorce.  
> I guess this could be a kind of prequel to Customs


End file.
